1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building wall panels and more particularly to building wall panels for use in structural siding and roofing applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved building wall panel and more particularly a building wall panel suitable for use as a one-piece structural siding or roofing member with a weather resistant outer surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integral siding/roofing building wall panel of the character described which provides both structural integrity and exterior weather facing for direct application to a flat building wall substructure or to studs or rafters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described having suitable structural characteristics and a one-piece embossed under weather surface resembling shingles laid in place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described wherein the outer surface of the panel is formed in relief to resemble wood shingles, slate roofing, tile roofing or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described which is light in weight, strong, weatherproof, easy to handle and rapidly installable on the exterior wall or framework of a building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacture for economically providing the rectangular building panels of the character described.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typical of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,586 directed toward a deep embossed shingle lap siding system in which a coloring or tinting agent is applied to selected portions to provide an appearance of stained wood shingles.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,392 directed to a building wall panel system in which the outer weather resistant surface is secured to a base sheet of structural material in which the structural base sheets interlock with one another so as to provide a weather-tight seal.